


On the Winds

by Mareel



Series: Reasons [10]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the calm center of every storm</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Winds

**Author's Note:**

> The drabble prompt here was 'flying / falling'

**_On the winds_ **

 

My father told me 'you can't be afraid of the wind.' His words guided my career from model spaceships to Enterprise's first voyage… and beyond. I remembered them as we explored our first new worlds, and again as we entered the Expanse in search of the Xindi.

I had to learn firsthand how violent the winds can be and how much damage they can inflict on both body and spirit. I can keep flying because someone is always there to catch me when I falter, with strong arms and an unshakeable belief in me.

Malcolm loves me. It is enough.


End file.
